moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Priscilla Ashvane
Kul Tiran}} |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = House: |Row 4 info = Ashvane |Row 5 title = Occupation: |Row 5 info = Head of House Ashvane President of the Ashvane Trading Company |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = House Ashvane}} |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Relatives: |Row 8 info = Lord Ashvane†, husband}} Lady Priscilla Ashvane was the head of House Ashvane and the president of the Ashvane Trading Company. An old friend of Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore, she had been her advisor since the deaths of their husbands at the battle of Theramore. Believing the Proudmoores to have been weak leaders, Lady Ashvane had planned to usurp Katherine Proudmoore as Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, and had her company create Azerite weapons which she then shipped to the Irontide Raiders, who attacked the people of Tiragarde Sound and destroyed Daelin's Gate. Her plot was uncovered by Taelia Fordragon, squire to Sir Cyrus Crestfall, Flynn Fairwind, a pirate-turned-mercenary hired by Sir Cyrus and an Alliance emissary she had ordered to be imprisoned in Tol Dagor. Just as Katherine was about to name her Lord Admiral, Taelia and the emissary confronted her with evidence, and she then admitted to everything and attempted to kill Katherine and Taelia by shooting the Azerite with a pistol, which caused it to explode violently. Forces from the Ashvane Company at the ceremony engaged the Proudmoore Admiralty and ignited a smokescreen, and she escaped on horseback in the confusion. Though she was chased through the city streets and eventually cornered on the bridge between Proudmoore Keep and the Proudmoore Barracks, she jumped off into the sea and escaped. Mobilizing her forces, she led the Irontide Raiders to lay siege to Boralus. Though the Kul Tiran defenders managed to defeat the Irontide landing parties, Scrimshaw gangsters and Ashvane's summoned kraken Viq'Goth, Ashvane began to prepare her fleet to bombard the city with its Azerite artillery. As a last resort, Katherine Proudmoore gave her daughter Jaina her father's pendant, allowing her to summon the lost fleets of Kul Tiras back to their homeland. Outmaneuvered and outgunned, the Irontide fleet was now cornered by the fleet led by Captain Tandred Proudmoore, and Ashvane ordered the raising of the white flag. Following the end of the siege, she and her followers were taken into custody and imprisoned in Tol Dagor. Ashvane would later be broken out of prison by a team of Horde infiltrators on the orders of Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. Though well aware that Windrunner only broke her out because she needed something from her, Ashvane agreed to discuss their mutual interests and escaped Tol Dagor aboard the Dark Lady's flagship, and later began reassembling her loyalists through contacts in Freehold. Ashvane fell out of sight for a time after her meeting with the Warchief. After Queen Azshara used the Tidestone of Golganesh to drag the Alliance and Horde fleets into Nazjatar, Ashvane was seen having taken up a position of authority among the naga armies. She provided the naga with plans and schematics for Azerite weapons previously produced by her company and was confronted in the weapons manufacturing cavern. Panicking increasingly as her bodyguards were cut down, she pleaded to Azshara for help after her offer to call off her assault was ignored, and the naga queen teleported her to safety within her Eternal Palace, saying that she wouldn't let her die before she "fulfilled her destiny". Within the Eternal Palace, Ashvane demanded that Azshara grant her the power she had been promised just as Alliance and Horde forces broke into the inner halls of the palace. To her horror, Azshara rewarded Ashvane's loyalty and her pursuit for power by transforming her into a sea monster, and she was set loose upon the intruding forces. Ashvane was slain in the ensuring fight. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Deceased Category:House of Ashvane Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Criminals